


Heart of Darkness

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The horror!  The horror!”</p><p>“...you aren't Kurtz, either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. Just finished reading this novel in AP English. Was not fun. Writing this was.

Zuko looked from the yacht at the Fire Nation capital behind him, and thought of the glory of his country. Of the honorable conquests, the daring explorations, of all the people who had come before him. It was an uplifting thought on this day, with gloom darkening over the capital as the day came to a close.

Some noblemen were playing Pai Sho to one side, while the captain of the boat went over his figures, then joined the game. Uncle was sitting off by himself on the deck, his legs crossed. With his arms laid on his knees, hands facing up, he looked like some kind of idol.

The sun set, but the capital shown with a ghostly light from underneath the dark shadow.

“And this also,” Uncle said suddenly, “has been one of the dark places of the earth.”

Zuko snapped. “Uncle, for the last time! You are not Marlow just because you went to the Spirit World!”


End file.
